Mandy Finds Out the Truth
by Parent12D
Summary: After coming back from a recent mission, Mandy grows very weary of the gang's disappearances, and eventually she asks them what they do when they vanish and the secret they are keeping from her. She then learns the truth for herself. How will this affect their friendship? Find out now! Rated T just in case.


**Hello there readers. I have here for you all a brand new Totally Spies story that I came up with!**

 **Now if you must know, in this story, Mandy finds out the truth about our gang being spy agents for WOOHP and this time she doesn't forget or have her mind/memory erased (unlike episodes such as 'Evil Coffee Shop Much' and to a lesser extent 'Eraser').**

 **Yeah for this story, Mandy ends up breaking the fourth wall by informing the spies what they go through for each story (or day) and how my story were set up when I started this series way back when, and then she mentions that it gets repeated the following day. Now lately I've been doing the stories for this series weekly, but I'm settling on the amount of days and not weeks. Just letting you know.**

 **Another thing, this story will have a significant impact on how the last remaining stories I'll be doing go and there are only two stories after this one before I close the series myself. That being said, I do hope you enjoy this story while I'm still making stories for this series.**

 **Lastly, I'm going to be referencing two other cartoons of my liking and interest for this story as part of the off screen mission that the spies went on. I do hope you look forward to that too.**

 **Well enough with the author's note now, let's get started with this story. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful and glorious day in Beverly Hills and everyone looked happy about that particular day. Everything was normal…except for the fact that the five super spies we know all too well had just got back from a recent mission and they were currently talking about the experience from it.

"Whew, well spies, I'm glad we made it out of that mission alive," Sam wiped her forehead. "Glad we were able to wipe out the virus on that computer before something bad happened."

"As if," Clover waved it off, talking more about the kid they encountered. "That short and dorky red headed kid with the lab coat and purple gloves could use a better living than living in a dorky lab, and he ought to get more of a life than having that computer too."

"I believe that kid's name was Dexter Clover," Andrew said, unaware that someone was listening in on them. "And apparently his computer was being hacked by someone called Mandark who wanted to infect his lab and put it out of commission."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "I can still hear that laugh ring throughout the air."

 _"Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha."_ Mandark's laugh was heard in the background.

"Or the way Dexter yelled at Dee Dee to get out of his lab when she wrecked his stuff." Andrew pointed out.

 _"DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"_ Dexter was heard shouting in the background.

"In any case, we're lucky that the infection didn't reach the world, the government computers, and even WOOHP," Sam stated. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, enough with the dorky science already," Clover huffed. "I could go into something like fashion and makeover."

"I'm just glad we're okay," Alex remarked as she went up to Andrew's chest. "Right Andy?"

"You said it Allie," Andrew grinned as a result.

They started smooching again, unaware that the person who overheard them, was none other, than Mandy herself and she was wondering what was up with them.

"Alright let's go guys," Sam insisted, when Mandy decided to show herself.

"Alright you guys, I overheard you guys talking, what's going on," Mandy showed herself as they had given her their attention.

"Mandy!?" They all shouted.

"That's right, and I had overheard you five talking about that cartoon called 'Dexter's Laboratory'," Mandy then asked. "Isn't that some old cartoon from the 90's?"

"You are correct Mandy," Andrew stated.

"Not only that, but what's up with those strange cat-suits your wearing," Mandy said, as the super spies were still in their spyware. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"Oh these," Sam struggled to come up with a fake answer. "We uh…"

"Got them from eBay!" Clover shouted suddenly.

"Yeah and they are very _very_ hard and rare to find," Alex added.

"Oh really," Mandy seemed interested. "Mind if I can have one too? I want mine to be purple."

"Sorry Mandy but these are for…club members only," Chaosky lied. "Yeah that's it! They are for a club the five of us are a part of!"

"I'll tell you what though Mandy," Andrew added. "We can special you something like that if you like."

Mandy wasn't too interested in it as something else came to her mind.

"There's also the fact that I've been noticing a pattern with you guys lately," Mandy said. "I've notice you guys have been going through a routine for each and every day."

The others were worried about where she was getting at.

"It's the same for every day," Mandy started leaning on the fourth wall. "You guys come over, we all hang out, and then you five suddenly vanish into thin air without me knowing and I wonder where you guys go. After that I don't see you guys for several hours until late in the day. When you guys do come back, you talk about what you experienced, and Andrew and Alex kiss and make out in a French kiss style, and then you guys call it a day as the screen fades out in black. And then the next day you go through the same thing, all _over again."_

"Oh that," Andrew was nervous as was the other spies. "We can't explain."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand Mandy," Alex said.

"What wouldn't I understand," Mandy questioned. "We are best friends aren't we? Surely you can trust me with this and not have to keep it a secret from me, because we're friends."

"Oh that, well uh…" Andrew wondered what to say.

"IT'S TIME TO MAKE DINNER!" Chaosky shouted as the super spies made their retreat to the house. "WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW MANDY!"

The door behind them slammed as smooching noises were heard and Mandy wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Something's up with them and it's up to I, Mandy to find out what they are doing," Mandy said as she then felt some hunger take over. "I'll wait until tomorrow to find out."

Mandy then went back to her house to eat dinner and wait until tomorrow to find out what the spies do with the time they are gone for as the screen then made a transition…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was yet another glorious day out, the same as it was yesterday when suddenly, a time portal appeared and emerging from it was the five super spies as they were riding in a time traveling van that went into the future and traveled back to their timeline. They had gotten back from another mission which was held in another world in the far future where evil is law.

"Whew, that was close guys," Sam wiped her forehead once again. "That mission was even more dangerous than the last mission."

"All those poor innocent people having to be brought to safety from that black colored demon," Alex prayed the victims were safe.

"I believe you are referring to Aku; the shape-shifting master of darkness," Chaosky stated, as we see Mandy listening in on their talk once again.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed before admitting. "For some reason, I find a part of Aku to be funny…"

"Yeah, funny as in he's terrorized innocent victims, committed several crimes, enslaved the entire earth in that future, took over other planets, and he destroyed ancient Japan," Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay so that _wasn't_ funny," Andrew admitted. "But still, you gotta admit the way he was ordering that bounty hunt as if he were ordering pizza was funny, especially with the way that he says 'extra thick' and such."

 _"Extra Thick!"_ Aku's voice was heard in the background.

"That doesn't change the fact that he committed all those crimes and atrocities," Sam reminded him. "Not to mention he zapped a poor innocent creature to the Pit of Hate for calling him a monster."

"Yeah, I mean hello? What's with that freak anyway," Clover retorted. "That creep needs to use dental floss, and what the heck was up with how he looks anyway."

"Uh, what part of 'Shape-shifting Master of Darkness' do you not understand Clover," Chaosky stated.

"We're getting off topic," Alex said. "The point is we saved those innocent victims and brought them to shelter while that brave samurai decided to hold off Aku and his associates."

"The samurai that they call Jack," Andrew said.

"Yeah, hey why didn't he travel back in time with us anyway?" Alex asked.

"What, and ruin the plot," Chaosky quoted.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Mandy showed herself yet again as the super spies actually expected it this time around. "Now you guys are talking about that show that's called Sam-meh-rah, or Sam-oo-rie, or uh…"

"It's Samurai Jack Mandy," Andrew told her.

"Whatever Andrew," Mandy didn't care. "My point is you guys vanished yet again and came back while wearing those jump suits. I'd like to know what's going on!?"

It was becoming clear that Mandy was getting really suspicious of the super spies and their life as WOOHP agents and it was also clear that they wouldn't be able to keep her in the dark for much longer about it. Having no idea what to say, Andrew struggle to come up with an answer.

"I…I don't know Mandy…" Andrew hesitated. "It's top secret…"

"What's the secret, and why are you keeping a secret from me," Mandy demanded. "We're suppose to be best friends aren't we? If that's the case then we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, and I get the suspicion that you five are hiding something from me. Don't you trust me?"

"We do, but we _can't_ tell you Mandy," Chaosky sighed. "If we tell you, then you'll tell everyone else, and then a bunch of catastrophic events will unfold as a result."

"C'mon you guys," Mandy begged. "I just want to know. I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"We'd like to tell you but we have business to attend to right now," Sam said as the five of them walked off. "Later Mandy."

"C'mon guys! How about I treat you guys to a spa, or something that you'll all like," Mandy called out to them. "I just want to know what kind of life you guys live! I won't freak out about it! I swear!"

"Hmm a manicure and a spa would be a good idea," Clover mused over it. "Should we tell her?"

"We can't tell her right now," Sam insisted. "We have to take care of stuff."

"What kind of stuff Sammy," Alex questioned.

"Just…stuff," Sam said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before she does find out the truth," Chaosky remarked. "We can't hide it from her forever, especially at this rate."

"Yeah, but at least I get to spend some time with my Romeo now," Alex winked at Andrew.

"Oh darling, come here you," Andrew brought Alex close as they French kissed once again.

"You know, I'm actually in the mood for a manicure and spa right now," Clover was starting to consider Mandy's offer.

"I don't know Clover…" Sam was thinking about it. "But what I do know is that she'll end up finding out about it eventually."

"Yeah, like it could happen at any time," Chaosky said. "What's the worse that could happen? A trap door will be revealed underneath us that'll send us to WOOHP?"

The moment Chaosky said that did a trap door appear underneath them that was about to send them to WOOHP.

"Well I guess Chaosky just jinxed us," Clover remarked.

"Or it was merely a coincidence," Alex said as she held Andrew close.

"Well here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed 'go' as the five of them fell through and screamed all together. Mandy saw this took place and saw that the trap door was still there and finally had enough of being in the dark.

"Okay enough of this foolishness," Mandy charged for the trapdoor. "Time to find out what the heck those guys are up to once and for all."

It was then Mandy jumped into the trap door and fell right into it as she was then being sent to WOOHP to find out what the heck the super spies do with themselves when they vanished out of thin air…

* * *

It was then our five super spies had landed in WOOHP's office and ended up on that sofa. The super spies then saw Jerry, unaware that Mandy was about to find out their secret.

"Ah, such impeccable timing spies," Jerry remarked. "You guys are back already."

"Yeah how ironic," Chaosky retorted.

"In any case Jerry, why did you call us back," Alex questioned. "We just came back from a recent mission involving the Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness."

"I'm aware of that, but something else came up," Jerry stated. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but there's something else that WOOHP needs you to do for them."

"Oh jeez, what are we doing this time Jer," Clover sounded unenthusiastic. "Are we going to be sent into Star Wars?"

"That's not it Clover," Jerry told her.

"Oh, are we going to be assigned to form into a giant robotic titan of some kind," Andrew sounded excited when he asked that.

"Nope Andrew, it isn't that either, although WOOHP is in development of a prototype of such as we speak," Jerry stated. "We have the blueprints of what the final project should look like."

Andrew saw the blueprints for him and looked hyped.

"Awesome!"

"Well Jerry, why were we sent here then," Sam questioned.

"Oh the answer to that is simple Sam," Jerry started. "What I need is-"

Before he could finish, they all heard that scream they are all too familiar with and then someone falling onto the ground was heard.

"Oh my," Was Jerry's only comment as the super spies turned around and saw that the person who fell into it was none other than…MANDY! THAT'S RIGHT!

"MANDY!?" All five of them shouted as Mandy was groaning and regaining conscience.

"Oh my aching…" Mandy then looked at her surroundings and then saw the super spies in front of her as if their secret was revealed. "What the heck is this?! I…"

She then screamed.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled. "I knew you guys were up to something! You'll have to tell me what the heck is going on now!"

The spies sighed, knowing that there was no avoiding it now since she saw everything.

"Alright Mandy," Andrew started. "If you must know, we are actually agents for WOOHP."

"WOOHP, what the heck is that," Mandy questioned. "Isn't that some type of science club you guys are taking part in?"

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Actually ma'am, WOOHP stands for World Organization of Human Protection," Jerry explained. "And what WOOHP does is that we save the world…secretly of course."

"Wait, you mean you guys are like…spies?" Mandy struggled to get out.

"Mhmm…" Jerry nodded.

"Yeah Mandy and we go on missions to save people and work with these spy suits," Sam explained.

"Oh, that actually explains a lot," Mandy started to understand it now.

"That's not all, we also get gadgets for each mission we go on," Chaosky explained. "What gadgets we get will be based upon what mission we are given."

"But one of the primary gadgets we use for every mission is these compowder," Andrew showed her the blue one he had. "These are used for communicating from far distance locations and such."

"We also get these cool jetpacks," Alex exclaimed.

"Alright, I see," Mandy rubbed her chin.

"And for your info Mandy, the gadgets we get come in the form of hairdryers, lipsticks, jewelry, rings, dresses and other stuff," Clover boasted. "Except that Chaosky isn't a human and Andrew is a man so they get the male variation of the gadgets."

"Okay guys, I'm starting to understand everything," Mandy started to piece everything together. "So whenever you guys vanish into thin air all of a sudden, you guys get sent to this place called WOOHP right?"

"Right."

"And then you five are assigned an important spy mission where you guys go undercover as spies secretly right?"

"Right."

"And you guys are always assigned gadgets which vary based on what mission is given, but your always granted with this cool looking phone, a jet pack and a spy suit to go for every mission your given right?"

"Right."

"And…and you've been hiding this all from underneath my nose the whole time, despite the fact that we're best friends now," Mandy struggled to get that out. "Is that also true?"

The super spies struggled to speak at first but they eventually answered her.

"…right."

Mandy had no idea what to say, this was all new to her. She had no idea her new friends kept this a secret from her for a long time. Andrew felt like granting her an apology as he then approached her.

"Mandy, we're awfully sorry that we kept this a secret from you," Andrew apologized as the other had looks of guilt and regret. "And we're also sorry that this is all too surprising to you. We should have told you sooner…"

Mandy then held her hand out to get him to stop as she then started speaking.

"No no Andrew, I understand," Mandy then stated. "I wasn't a nice person to you when you first moved into Beverly Hills. Heck, I wasn't nice to any of you for the longest period of time so I'd understand why you'd have a lot of problems with trusting me with this. Even after we became best friends, I've noticed there were some problems with trusting me and that's understandable, so I get that. Still, I'm surprised that you guys are actually spies for an organization."

"That we are Mandy," Andrew stated.

Hmmm, you know," Jerry started to recognize Mandy. "I sworn that I recognized you from before, and I remember meeting with you at least once in the past."

"Huh?" Mandy was all totally confused.

It was then a bunch of flashbacks to the episode 'Evil Coffee Shop Much' were shown with Mandy going through a bunch of tasks and humiliation and Andrew and Chaosky were with them too and it also shown the downers that Mandy encountered from that flashback. Alex in particular ended up giving a suggestion at one point.

 _"Tackle her to the ground and shave her head!"_ Alex shouted in the flashback.

The flashback ended as Mandy didn't remember anything about that time.

"What the heck was that," Mandy asked. "I don't remember that ever happening…"

"Don't worry about it Mandy," Andrew stated.

"In any case, now you know what we do with ourselves when we 'vanish' into thin air like that," Alex stated.

"Right," Mandy then had another question that came to mind that she needed to ask. "So these missions that you guys go on, do you enjoy going on missions?"

"Oh you bet we do Mandy," Andrew said as the other spies nodded in agreement. "Granted we always get captured by the main villain among other stuff, but we do get to see the world and save different parts of the planet and it is worth the trouble."

"Interesting," Mandy sounded amused. "Seems like you guys enjoy these missions then."

They nodded as Jerry then remembered the mission he wanted to give them.

"Speaking of mission, I still have to give you guys your mission," Jerry said.

"What is it," The five spies asked in curiosity as Mandy was wondering where they were heading.

"What part of the world are you going to this time?" She asked.

"Oh they aren't going anywhere," Jerry said. "It's a simple mission here at WOOHP. See, our computers have been hacked and well…it seems Jim and Scram are up to their usual tricks again."

"WHAT!?" The five spies shouted as Mandy was confused.

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who the heck is Jim and Scram?" Mandy questioned.

"It's a long story, but we have WOOHP agents of another kind after them already," Jerry explained. "All I need is for one of my spies here to volunteer to take care of the problem and recalibrate the computers and fix them from the virus those two trouble makers have caused."

The spies were a little annoyed at that, but nonetheless, Sam then spoke.

"I'll handle it," Sam got up and followed Jerry.

"I shall assist you Sam," Chaosky followed afterwards and leapt onto Sam's shoulder. "You might need some help."

"Well while they are doing that, I might as well repaint my fingernails," Clover yawned.

"Hey can I repaint my fingernails with you Clover," Mandy offered. "I'd like to get my nails done too."

Clover thought for a moment and then came up with a good decision.

"Sure Mandy," Clover said.

"Alright you won't regret this," Mandy cheered.

"I hope I won't." Clover then took off her gloves and got out her nail polish as Mandy did the same thing and they started to repaint their fingernails.

"So what shall _we_ do while waiting," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Hmmm," Andrew came up with the perfect idea. "How about we kiss, French kiss mouth to mouth, lip to lip and tongue to tongue, monsieur Alex my girl."

"Oh Romeo you wonderful man," Alex giggled as Andrew attempting to sound French. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Alex my angel." Andrew said.

It was then the both of them planted their lips together and did a little mouth to mouth, lip to lip and tongue to tongue in the form of French kissing and they were enjoying every moment of it. This went on for a good amount of time…

* * *

Sometime later, the French kissing was done and Mandy was done with her nails as she decided to strike a conversation with Andrew.

"So…Andrew…Uh," Mandy had no idea what to say. "I'm just um…I don't know what to say about all of this."

"I don't either," Andrew remarked. "But could you at least do us a favor and keep this a secret from everyone else out there."

Mandy thought about it for a moment and figured that it's the least she could do for them.

"Sure," Mandy said. "I'll keep it a secret."

"And Mandy, will this affect our friendship at all?" Andrew asked with some concern in his voice. Mandy was anticipating this to occur and as a result she said.

"Andrew, we're still best friends and I'm still best friends with the others too," Mandy stated. "You guys helped me see the light and in return I pledged that I would stay your best friends forever, no matter what cool but dangerous secret you might have under your nose."

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Mhmm," She nodded.

"Thank you Mandy for understanding." He smiled sincerely.

"Yeah it's the least I could do for you guys," Mandy then added. "By the way, I don't think that I would see any interest with being a WOOHP agent. It's just not my thing. I do wish I had a purple version of that catsuit you guys are wearing."

"Hmmm," Andrew then said to her. "I'll see what I can do Mandy."

"Thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome,"

Clover and Alex went to join their heartwarming friendship moment which lasted for a couple minutes when suddenly, Sam and Chaosky came back along with Jerry.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to interrupt this heartwarming friendship moment, but we finished the task," Sam stated.

"Yup, we got rid of the virus and did a double check through the data core to see any other mishaps," Chaosky stated. "Needless to say it went off with a hitch."

"Yeah and from what I've heard from one of my other agents, the trouble makers Jim and Scram have been apprehended and captured for their mischievous deed." Jerry stated.

"That's good to know Jerry," Alex remarked.

"So can we go home now," Andrew said.

"Yes you may Andrew," Jerry said. "You guys can be dismissed."

"About time, I was getting totally bored," Clover was relieved. "I am hoping to relax at a spa or something or maybe I should-"

Before she could finish that sentence, her phone went off as she got it out and then answered it shortly afterwards.

"Hello?... Oh hi there Robby Poo! What's up?… Oh… You're out doing that?... You want me to join you at that event?... I'd love to go with you... What's that?... I might get bored with it?... Robby Pie, I don't care how boring that'll be; it'll be worth it spending time with you, especially since we are a couple! Do you understand?... Good, I'm hyped to know that… Really?… Yes I'll meet up with you there… Okay baby… I'll see you in a bit… I love you too Robby… Alright bye bye for now my Robby boo…"

She then hung up the phone and then Andrew asked.

"That was Robert wasn't it?"

"Yup," Clover had that huge grin. "And I get to spent time with him!"

"Alright you spies, and Mandy, you are dismissed now," Jerry then pressed a button. "Enjoy your day."

The gang and Mandy were then sent back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

Once they made it back to Beverly Hills, they were more than relieved to be home.

"Phew we're finally back in Beverly Hills," Chaosky sounded relieved.

"Good thing," Alex said. "Glad to be back home."

"You said it sweet cheeks," Andrew flirted with her.

It was then a car horn honked towards them and it was revealed to be Robert who was waiting for Clover.

"EEEEEE! IT'S MY ROBBY POO!" Clover squealed in excitement. "I must go now! I'll see you guys later!"

Clover then rushed over to the car and got into the front passenger seat and closed the door when the other heard a loud smooching noise from within, which was Clover kissing Robert on the cheek.

"HEY ROBBY POO!" Clover was heard cheering as the car Robert was driving then took off, with Clover accompanying him.

"Man, Clover sure does love Robert doesn't she?" Mandy questioned.

"You wouldn't even know Mandy," Andrew said.

"Well since Clover is with Robert, I guess Chaosky and I should cook something for dinner," Sam said.

"That's a great idea Sam," Chaosky smiled.

"Can I join you guys," Mandy asked. "I'd like to know more about what you do at WOOHP, and more importantly, I'd still like to know who Jim and Scram are."

"Well Mandy, it's simple, Jim and Scram are a couple of con-artists who stir up trouble for money," Chaosky gave her the details.

"That's interesting," Mandy commented as the three of them went into the super spies' house and into the kitchen while Mandy, Sam and Chaosky were heard talking from within. Andrew and Alex were the only ones there now.

"What shall we do now since it's just us dear," Alex asked as Andrew approached her suggestively.

"How bout we go to my room and we have a little _fun_ together just you and me," Andrew grinned as Alex sparked up.

"Oh I'd love that babe," Alex grinned too as Andrew hoisted her up and had her in his hands bridle style.

"Same here my love," Andrew mused. "I love you my precious girl."

"I love you too my handsome Romeo." Alex said afterwards.

They then closed their eyes and started French kissing once again with their tongues touching one another like old times. This went on for a few minutes before they ceased the kissing.

"Now how about we head to my domain and we have a little saucy _fun_ together just the too of us," Andrew suggested.

"You said it Romeo, let's go," Alex loved the idea as Andrew headed for his room while carrying Alex bridal style as he then closed the door behind him and locked it so no one would come in.

"I love you Alex," Andrew put Alex on his bed and got on it himself.

"I love you too Andrew." Alex grabbed Andrew and brought him close.

They were then heard smooching and kissing from the inside once again and some other saucy stuff happened to that was classified as 'safe' for the most part. We then zoom out of the super spies' house as it seems that Mandy learned the truth of the super spies and agreed to never tell anyone and remain their friends, while showing no interest in being a spy. It looked like things were going to go well in the future for all of them as the story comes to a close. The screen faded out in black and this means that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END NOW EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND LIKED HOW MANDY FOUND OUT ABOUT HOW THE GANG ARE SPIES FOR WOOHP!**

 **NOW AS I SAID BEFORE, I WILL BE FINISHED WITH THIS SERIES AFTER THE LAST TWO STORIES THAT I'M GOING TO BE DOING. BUT ON A LIGHTER NOTE OF THINGS, I MIGHT END UP DOING A BONUS STORY FOR THIS SERIES WHICH WILL BE RATED M AND TAKE PLACE WITH THE ADULT SPIES AFTER MEETING THEIR PAST SELVES IN THE STORY 'INTO THE FUTURE' AND SOME SEX WILL BE HELD IN ONE CHAPTER! THE OTHER THING IS THAT I'LL STILL PASS THE RIGHT TO MY CHARACTERS TO SOMEONE ELSE TO WRITE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES! I DO HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THAT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, THE TWO CARTOONS I REFERENCED ARE DEXTER'S LABORATORY AND SAMURAI JACK, BOTH OF WHICH WERE DONE BY THE SAME CREATOR! I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT TOO!**

 **NOW ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING IS ONE THAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE IN THE FIRST PLACE; IT'LL BE ANOTHER FRIENDSHIP STORY, BUT THIS TIME IT'LL FOCUS ON THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN ANDREW AND CLOVER! I'M STILL THINKING OF A GOOD PLOT FOR IT, BUT IT'LL FOCUS ON THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND I DO HOPE YOU'LL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **WITH THAT ALL SAID AND DONE, I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT STORY THAT I'LL BE DOING!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT STORY AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
